One day -¡Especial año nuevo!-
by Blue H. Elric
Summary: AU/One-shot Allysa y Rize habían planeado una fiesta para año nuevo a espaldas de Eliza y la iban a hacer... en su casa. Un día antes de la fiesta pasan cosas random y embarazosas como fangirls de Sinbad, peleas con Hakuryuu, la enfermedad de Judal... bueno, aunque el año que dejaban atrás no era muy normal que digamos... [HakuryuuxOc, SinbadxOC, JudalxOc] Mal summary D:


¡Hola! Aquí Blue con un nuevo fic n.n

Como dije en mi fic de magi, he hecho un especial de año nuevo (no recuerdo si dije de navidad o algo así xD). Y... aquí está :3

Advertencias: Fangirleo, AU, One-shot, HakuryuuxOc, SinbadxOc, JudalxOc y leves SharrkanxYamuraiha y AlibabaxMorgiana.

Magi no me pertenece :D

* * *

Estaba absolutamente todo nevado. Los tejados de las casas estaban blancos, las ramas de los árboles se inclinaban por el peso de la nieve y los niños jugaban en ella con alegría. La gente se paseaba con prisa por las calles haciendo compras de última hora.

Eran los últimos días del año, unas fechas donde todo el mundo era feliz.

─¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡NI DE BROMA!

...O casi todo el mundo.

Aquel grito provenía de una casa como tantas otras, exactamente del segundo piso, en la habitación de una chica en concreto.

─Oh, venga Li-Li… ¡No te cuesta nada! ─replicó una chica de pelo negro, sentada la cama que había en el cuarto, como si fuese suyo.

La habitación era bastante amplia. Tenía las dos paredes de color azul oscuro y las otras dos de color azul claro. Un armario ocupaba la mayor parte de una de estas, repleto de pósters de anime y dibujos. El suelo, donde una chica de pelo rojo como el fuego estaba tumbada, estaba conformado por una moqueta de color blanco, como si la nieve que había caído fuera también lo hubiese hecho dentro, y, en el centro de esta, había una mesita baja. En otra de las paredes había una estantería, a reventar de figuras de personajes de anime, mangas y libros de todos los tamaños y colores. Al lado de esta no había nada… exceptuando más pósters y un espejo de cuerpo entero. La única ventana del cuarto estaba en la pared del fondo, dando a la calle. Debajo de la ventana había un escritorio de madera, con folios desparramados por encima y al lado había una silla de cuero negro ocupada por una chica de pelo rubio, con aspecto de estar bastante enfadada.

─¡He dicho que no! ─volvió a decir esta, cruzándose de brazos. Su pelo rubio le llegaba a la parte baja de la espalda y sus ojos azules refulgían como dos zafiros. En aquel momento llevaba unos pantalones negros de aspecto cómodo y un jersey blanco.

─Eli no seas aguafiestas. ─protestó la de pelo rojo, dejando el tomo del manga que estaba leyendo en la mesita. Esta tenía los ojos anaranjados y llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola alta. Llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta larga, morada y de cuello alto. Su nombre era Rize.

─¿¡Cómo que aguafiestas?! ¡Habéis invitado a todos a MI casa sin MI permiso! ─rugió Eliza, levantándose de la silla. Normalmente, la llamaban Eli y, una de sus mejores amigas, que estaba allí presente, la llamaba ''Li-Li''.

─Pero Li-Li… ¡Vendrán todos! ¡Ya no hay marcha atrás! ─intentó convencerla la de pelo negro, poniéndose de rodillas. Sus ojos eran de color verde intenso, y su pelo, que era larguísimo, lo traía recogido en una trenza que le llegaba a los muslos. Tenía las puntas teñidas de azul. Estaba vestida con una falda de color verde, unas medias negras y una camiseta sencilla de color gris y verde de manga larga. Era bastante bajita. Se llamaba Allysa, apodada Ally.

─¿No podríais haberlo organizado en una de vuestras casas? ─preguntó con derrota Eli, dejándose caer de nuevo en la silla.

─Nop~ Mi padres se van, pero mi hermana mayor traerá a sus amigos a casa… y mi hermano se quedará con ella, supongo. ─explicó Ally, balanceando sus piernas fuera de la cama. La rubia miró a Rize. Esta se encogió de hombros.

─Mis padres lo celebrarán allí y no tengo ganas de aguantar a un padre borracho. ─explicó ella. Eliza suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. ─Entiéndelo, eres la única de las tres que tiene la casa para ella sola.

─¡PORFI, PORFI! ─rogó Allysa, saltando desde la cama y abrazándose a la rubia.

─Ya no puedo hacer nada… vendrán aunque diga que no. ─suspiró esta.

─¡YAY! ¡RI-RI, LO CONSEGUIMOS! ─gritó con emoción la peli-negra, abalanzándose sobre Rize.

─¡SOMOS IMPARABLES! ─gritó a su vez esta, alzándola y bailando con ella. Eliza las miraba con neutralidad.

─Os odio.

─¡GRACIAS~! ─dijeron las otras dos a la vez.

¿A santo de qué estaban peleando? Bueno, era simple. La celebración de año nuevo se acercaba y Rize y Ally, a espaldas de Eliza, habían planeado una fiesta… en casa de la rubia. Habían invitado a un montón de personas como Morgiana, Alibaba, Aladdin, la pandilla de Sinbad con Sinbad -obviamente-, Titus, Sphintus, Kai, el mejor amigo de Eliza, Judal, Kogyoku y Hakuryuu. Cabe decir que a Eliza no le había hecho ninguna gracia que se lo dijesen un día antes de la maldita fiesta.

─Que quede claro. ─empezó a decir la rubia, llamando la atención de las otras dos. ─Me vais a ayudar en todo ¿Entendido?

─¿Ein?

─Ni de coña.

─Osea…─un aura maligna comenzó a rodearla. ─¿Me arrastráis a algo en lo que no quiero participar y no me vais a ayudar? ─las otras dos palidecieron y tragaron saliva al ver a Eliza crujirse los nudillos.

─¡Y-Yo te ayudo con la comida, se lo diré a mi madre! ─accedió Ally con nerviosismo, alzando la mano. La rubia sonrió con malicia y asintió, la madre de Allysa era una chef bastante reconocida, podía dejarle la cena en sus manos.

─Yo… um… ─comenzó a decir Rize, jugando con sus dedos.

─Tú la decoración. ─ordenó Eli, impasible. Normalmente en su casa nunca decoraban nada, más por pereza y poco tiempo que por que no quisieran.

─Recibido. ─dijo la pelirroja, haciendo un saludo militar.

─Pues ya estáis tardando en ir a prepararlo.

─¿Y tú que vas a hacer? ─preguntó con molestia la pelinegra. ¿Ellas lo hacían todo?

─¿Te parece poco limpiar TODA la maldita casa, poner los adornos cuando Rize me los traiga y colocar la comida? ─preguntó ella, con aura asesina a su alrededor.

─N-no…

─Espera, una cosa más. ─dijo de repente Rize. ─He pensado en hacer un amigo invisible. No lo hicimos el día de Nochebuena porque no quedamos así que…

─Ah… ¿En serio?

Un amigo invisible era un intercambio de regalos entre amigos. Cada persona escribía su nombre en un papel y lo metía en una cesta, donde, cuando se moviera, cada uno cogía uno y le tenía que regalar algo a la persona que tenía el nombre que había escrito en el papel. No sé podía decir quien le había tocado a cada uno y, obviamente, no te podías regalar a ti mismo. [N/A: Lo explico por si acaso, nunca se sabe :V]

─¡Anda, es cierto! Incluso ya le hemos dado un papelito a cada uno. ─explico con alegría Ally.

─¿Y el mío qué? ─preguntó con molestia Eliza. La pelirroja rebuscó en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y sacó un papelito arrugado.

─Toma. No lo he abierto. ─le dijo, tendiéndoselo. La rubia parpadeó y lo cogió.

─¿¡A qué esperas?! ¡A-BRE-LO~! ─gritó Allysa. Eliza la fulminó con la mirada y desplegó el papelito con cuidado para que sus dos amigas, tan cotillas como eran, no lo viesen.

─Oh.

─¿¡QUIEN EEEEES?! ─preguntó con curiosidad la peli-negra, intentando ver el papel. Eliza frunció el ceño y lo guardó con rapidez en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

─No se puede ver, Ally. ─dijo con burla Rize, volviendo a coger el manga. La nombrada frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua.

─Sois imposibles… ─suspiró la rubia, viendo como la pelirroja se tumbaba de nuevo a leer su manga yaoi y la otra se ponía a cantar sentándose en su cama. Una venita comenzó a palpitarle en la frente. ─¿¡NO OS HE DICHO QUE VAYAIS A HACER LAS COSAS?! ─gritó, haciendo que Ally se cayera de la cama y que a Rize se le escapase el tomo de las manos.

─Mooo… ¿Ahora?

─Buf, que pereza… ¿Puedo hacerlo después de terminarme otros dos tomos? ─preguntó la pelirroja, señalando el librito.

─¡NO! ¡FUERA! ─rugió Eliza, señalando la puerta.

─¡WOWOWOWO! ¡VALE, VALE! ─gritó Allysa con una sonrisa, levantándose de un salto y saliendo como una exhalación de la habitación.

─Me llevo estos ¿Ok? Sayonara. ─dijo Rize con tranquilidad, cogiendo un montoncito de mangas y siguiendo a la más bajita.

La rubia pudo escuchar al huracán Ally en acción bajando las escaleras.

─Ally, cualquier día te vas a matar. ─escuchó de suspirar a Rize.

─¡I KNOW~! ¡Dewa dewa matane, Li-Li!

─¡No os olvidéis los abrigos!

─¡Ya! ─gritaron las dos a la vez, mientras abrían la puerta y se marchaban.

Eliza suspiró y se tumbó en la cama. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Tenía demasiadas cosas por delante… Encima ni siquiera sabía que regalarle a la persona que le había tocado.

Se levantó y abrió el cajón en el que había guardado el papel. Lo cogió de nuevo y lo abrió.

- _Judal_ -

─Estoy jodida… ─musitó, guardándolo de nuevo y sentándose en la silla. Pues sí, estaba jodida. O eso desde su punto de vista. ─¡¿Cómo puede ser que no tenga ni idea de que regalarle a mi novio?! ─le gritó al cielo, sujetándose la cabeza.

Por lo menos empezaría a limpiar… ya pensaría de nuevo en aquello.

 **.0.0.0.**

Mientras tanto, Allysa se había separado de Rize, quien había dicho que iba a entrenar al dojo de su padre.

La peli-negra rió por lo bajo mientras caminaba por las calles nevadas. Su amiga casi no tenía la necesidad de tener un entrenamiento, era bastante fuerte. La razón por la que iba era algo en concreto. Bueno, mejor dicho ''alguien''. Aunque Rize nunca lo admitiría.

Con una gran sonrisa en los labios decidió ir a su cafetería favorita. La que regentaba su persona favorita, por supuesto.

Se paró justo delante de la puerta de cristal, cogió aire e intentó que su sonrojo no se notase. La campana sonó cuando abrió la puerta, y una persona fue a recibirla.

─¡Bienveni-! Ah, hola Ally-chan. ─la saludó Pisti, con una sonrisa.

─¡Holita, Pisti-chan! ─dijo con alegría la peli-negra, abrazándola. Ally se llevaba realmente bien con la rubia, después de todo, era casi tan bajita como ella.

─¿Vienes a ver a Sin o…?

─¡Las dos cosas, por favor! ─pidió con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que Pisti se riera y la llevase hasta una mesa.

Síp, su cafetería favorita se llamaba ''Sindria'' y el hombre que la llevaba se llamaba Sinbad. Alias ''mujeriego''. Alias muchas otras cosas. Aunque, desde el punto de vista de Ally, ya no era mujeriego. La gente que trabajaba allí eran personas muy cercanas a Sinbad. Era su grupo, compuesto por Yamuraiha, Sharrkan, Ja'far, Masrur, que la saludó desde la puerta, Pisti, Drakon, Hinahoho y Spartos. Todos grandes amigos de la peli-negra, puesto que era amiga de la infancia de Sinbad.

Pisti se disculpó y fue a recibir a más gente. Ally echó un vistazo rápido al lugar. La cafetería era amplia, con muchas mesas de diferentes tamaños y una larga barra donde podías pedir algo de beber. No estaba vacío pero tampoco lleno. Lo había visto con más gente.

─¿Qué vas a tomar, Ally-chan? ─le preguntó Drakon, acercándose a ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Drakon tenía el pelo verde oscuro y unos extraños ojos color dorado. Según algunos, su mirada parecía la de un dragón. [N/A: Este Drakon es el humano, el que sale en las OVAS de Sinbad, solo que más mayor].

─Um… ¡Chocolate caliente! ─pidió, sonriéndole. Drakon asintió y se fue.

Mientras esperaba, siguió mirando a la gente. Ja'far estaba detrás de la barra, junto con Sharrkan y Spartos, Yamuraiha iba de aquí a allá trayendo comida y bebida, al igual que Pisti y Drakon mientras que Masrur y Hinahoho estaban en la puerta. Atentos por si algo peligroso sucedía, suponía Ally.

─Aquí tienes tu chocolate.

─¡Ah! Gracias Drako- ─iba a decir la peli-negra, pero se atragantó con sus palabras cuando vió a la persona que le sonreía desde arriba.

─¿Yo soy Drakon? ─comentó divertido, sentándose en frente suya.

─¿E-eh? ¡No, no! Es que como él… ─dejó la frase en el aire, mientras Sinbad reía. Ella infló las mejillas como una niña pequeña y cogió la taza de chocolate.

─¿Cómo te va? ─preguntó el de pelo morado, apoyando la barbilla en su mano.

─Pues bien. ─ella le dio un sorbo al chocolate. ─Acabo de venir de la casa de Eli.

─¿Habéis estado planeando la fiesta?

─Síp~ ¡Quiero que todo salga bien! ─comentó con entusiasmo.

─¿Por eso has esperado hasta ahora para decírselo a Eliza-chan? ─preguntó con media sonrisa, haciendo que Allysa se atragantase.

Tosió unos momentos y le dijo:

─¿Có-cómo…? ─Sinbad rió.

─Te conozco demasiado bien. La cuestión es, ¿Ha querido participar?

─Bueno… sí y no~

─En resumen, que la habéis obligado.

─¡Síp, me conoces muuuy bien, Sin! ─dijo con una sonrisa ella, volviendo a beber de la taza. El hombre solo la miró con una sonrisa.

Entonces, la peli-negra se percató de algo. Hacía ya rato que un grupito de chicas no les quitaba ojo. Parecían molestas por algo. Ally frunció el ceño y le dio un sorbito a su chocolate. Malditas fangirls, tenían que superar que Sinbad ya no-

─Ally.

─¿Hm?

─Te has manchado de chocolate. ─dijo el peli-morado con una carcajada, señalando la pequeña mancha marrón que tenía en la mejilla.

─¿¡E-eh?! ─dijo ella, sonrojándose, mientras intentaba limpiarse con la mano frenéticamente. ─¿Dó-dónde?

Sinbad se levantó y se puso a su lado, mientras ella lo miraba con confusión.

─Aquí. ─dijo él, dándole un beso justo donde estaba el chocolate, limpiándolo.

Cabe decir que la chica se puso tan roja que parecía que le iba a salir humo de la cabeza en cualquier momento.

─Po-po-po-po-por… ─tartamudeó con nerviosismo, casi temblando. Su cara había pasado por todos los tonos de rojo. Sinbad la miró con ternura y diversión. Era tan mona cuando se sonrojaba. No se cansaba de verla así.

─¡SIN! ─gritó Ja'far, desde la barra, llamando la atención de la pareja. ─¿¡QUE TE HABÍA DICHO?! ¡NO SEAS TAN IMPULSIVO, IDIOTA! ─le regañó, señalando la cara de la chica y luego a él. Sinbad solo rió mientras una gotita resbalaba por su cabeza. Ja'far era como el hermano mayor de la chica y era… un poco sobre-protector.

─Lo siento, no pensaba que se iba a poner así. ─se disculpó, mientras que Ally inflaba las mejillas de nuevo.

─¡A-a-avisa antes de hacer algo como eso, i-idiota!

─¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ─gritó alguien, llamando la atención de todo el café. Era una de las chicas del grupo que miraban a Sinbad. Se levantaron y se acercaron a la mesa de Ally, donde el hombre y ella las miraban con cara de ''Wtf''.

─¿Tú eres la novia de Sinbad? ─preguntó una de ellas, señalando a la más bajita. De nuevo otro sonrojo.

─¿No-novia…? Bu-bueno… s-s-s-s-sí… ─murmuró ella, jugando con sus dedos con nerviosismo.

─¡No me lo puedo creer!

─¡Omg!

─Sinbad, no sabía que eras de esos…

─¿Qué soy de cuales? ─preguntó él, sin comprender absolutamente nada. Las chicas habían pasado de mirarlo con corazoncitos en los ojos y un aura enamoradiza a mirarlo con cara de asco.

─Niña, deberías buscarte uno de tu edad. ─le dijo con asco una, frunciendo el ceño.

En la cabeza de Sinbad algo hizo ''clic''. …Oh dios mío. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. Como la peli-negra captase lo que estaban diciendo…

─¡No, no es nada de es-! ─intentó decir pero…

─¿¡A QUIEN DEMONIOS LLAMAS NIÑA, EH?! ─gritó Ally, levantándose de su silla, con un aura asesina impresionante.

─E-eh… No te exaltes tanto… ¿Qué edad tienes, 10?

Sinbad se dio una palmada en la frente, aquella chica tenía los días contados.

La apariencia de la peli-negra engañaba mucho, la verdad. Siendo tan bajita y teniendo unas facciones aniñadas como tenía, era fácil errar en su edad.

─Vamos Ally, cálmate… ─pidió con una gotita en la cabeza él.

─¡Y UNA MIERDA!

─¡Una niña no debería decir eso! ─le regañó una.

─¡OS VOY A MATAR A TODAS, MALDITAS FANGIRLS! ¿¡COMO QUE SOY UNA NIÑA?! ¡No tengo 10 putos años! ¡TENGO 19! ─gritó, intentando abalanzarse sobre ellas, cosa que no pudo hacer, porque Sinbad la agarraba de la cintura.

─Ally… no la líes tan temprano, por favor…

─¿¡19?! ¡Imposible!

─¡Bu-bueno! ¡Aún así es mucho más mayor que tú! ¡Son 10 años de diferencia!

─¡Eso, eso! ¡Pedófilo!

─…¿Eh…? ─y fue entonces cuando Ally se dio cuenta de el porque estaban protestando. Sinbad suspiró y aflojó su agarre. ─¡Sin no es ningún pedófilo, idiotas! ─protestó, sorprendiendo al hombre. ─¡Soy mayor de edad!

─Am…

─Señoritas, voy a tener que pedir que se vayan, por favor. ─les dijo Hinahoho, a sus espaldas.

─¡Jum! Bueno, de todas formas ya nos íbamos. ─dijo una, con orgullo, mientras que se encaminaban la salida y, de paso, le guiñaban el ojo al pobre Masrur.

─Etto… perdón, Sinbad… ─se disculpó Allysa, jugando con sus dedos con nerviosismo. Él le sonrió y le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

─No te preocupes.

─Pero casi todo ha sido por mi culpa… ─murmuró ella, con un aura de depresión.

Hacía poquísimo que habían empezado a salir. A la chica le había costado un mundo confesarse al peli-morado, puesto que ella siempre estaba deprimida por su continuo coqueteo con -casi- todo el mundo femenino. Pero cuando tuvo la valentía para hacerlo, Sinbad le correspondió. Cosa que le sorprendió. Y bueno, llevaban siendo pareja… dos semanas. Por algo se empieza.

Claro está, a las fans de Sinbad no les había echo ninguna gracia, y por eso casi ninguna se pasaba ya por la cafetería. Aunque eso no le afectaba mucho a ninguno de los trabajadores pero si le afectaba a Ally. Ella creía que era por su culpa.

─No ha sido culpa tuya. ─le dijo Sinbad, con una sonrisa. ─El único culpable aquí sería yo. ─dijo con una carcajada mientras que una gotita resbalaba por su cabeza.

─Pe-pero…

─He dicho que no. ─cortó él, acercándose un poco a ella. ─Um, parece que también tienes manchados los labios de chocolate.

─¿¡EH?!

─Te lo limpiaré.

─¿¡EHHHHHHHHH?! ¡E-E-E-E-E-ESPERA! ¡SINBAD!

 **.0.0.0.**

En el dojo casi se podía respirar la concentración y el esfuerzo de los que estaban allí. Que tampoco es que fuese mucha gente, después de todo estaban en una época festiva.

Las únicas dos personas que entrenaban en aquellos momentos allí estaban peleando entre si. Eran un chico y una chica. Y, por increíble que sonase, al chico le costaba mantener el ritmo de la otra.

─¡Te has dejado un hueco! ─le indicó Rize, poniéndose a su lado con rapidez, lo cogió del brazo y lo mandó a volar.

─¡UWAAAAAAAAH!

 **PUF**

Y el cuerpo de Ren Hakuryuu colisionó contra las colchonetas de la pared.

Se levantó, aturdido, mientras que la pelirroja se acercaba a él con una gotita en la cabeza.

─¿T-te he dado muy fuerte…? ─preguntó ella, tendiéndole una mano. Él la aceptó y le ayudó a levantarse.

─No, no te preocupes Rize-dono. ─la tranquilizó el peli-azul, con una sonrisa.

Ambos llevaban ropa cómoda, para entrenar con eficiencia. Cosa que a Rize le costaba un poco, siendo su contrincante ''él'' precisamente.

─¿Estás seguro de que quieres estar aquí? Tal vez tu hermana te esté buscando o algo… ─comentó Rize, con brusquedad.

─Claro. Es más práctico entrenar aquí que perder el tiempo en casa. ─explicó él, con una sonrisa. ─¿Acaso… molesto al estar aquí?

─¡No, no, no, no! ¡Que va! ─negó frenéticamente ella, haciendo gestos con las manos. ─Tan solo preguntaba. Como son los últimos días del año y demás…

─Menos mal. Por unos momentos pensé que te molestaba que estuviese aquí.

─¿A mí? Que va, incluso es mejor. Normalmente estoy totalmente sola así que…

Un silencio se apoderó de la sala, que solo era interrumpido por la respiración entrecortada de Hakuryuu.

─Será mejor que nos tomemos un descanso. ─suspiró Rize, encaminándose a una de las esquinas, donde tenían botellas de agua y toallas.

Casi siempre que Rize tenía un hueco libre -vamos, casi la mayor parte del día- estaba allí, dándole golpes al aire. Hacía tiempo ya que Hakuryuu entrenaba allí con el padre de esta, y el hombre había decidido encargarle el entrenamiento del chico a su hija, para que tuviese algo que hacer.

─Pu-puede que tengas razón, Rize-dono… ─la pelirroja se giró y lo miró con molestia.

─¿Qué te dije del ''dono''?

─Pe-pero…

─Ni peras ni manzanas, como te vuelva a escuchar llamarme ''Rize-dono''… ─lo señaló con el dedo, mientras un aura maligna la envolvió en cuestión de segundos. ─Te juro que te torturaré sin cortarme un ápice y jo, jo, jo… creo que querrás no estar presente.

─E-entendido…─dijo Hakuryuu, tragando saliva mientras un sudor frío le recorría la espalda. Poco a poco estaba aprendiendo a no cabrear a la pelirroja. Si lo hacia… bueno, tenía los días contados. O mejor dicho, segundos.

Se sentaron en el suelo, apoyados en la pared. Rize cogió una toalla y se secó la frente, mientras que el peli-azul bebía agua.

La pelirroja puso una cara pensativa. Una pregunta rondaba su cabeza desde hacía unas horas y no veía el momento de decirla.

─Hakuryuu, ¿A quién le tienes que regalar tú?

Esta pregunta provocó… que el chico escupiese el agua de golpe.

─¿¡A-a-a-a qué viene esa pregunta?! ─preguntó con nerviosismo, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un suave tono rosa. ─¡Además, ¿No sé supone que no po-podemos decirlo?! ─Rize lo miró con neutralidad y suspiró. Con que era ''ella'' eh… La decepción la envolvió.

─Nah, por nada. No tienes que contestarme. ─musitó, con seriedad. El chico se calmó y la miró, alzando una ceja.

─¿Rize? ─le faltó un pelo para decir ''dono'' pero por suerte se contuvo.

─Hm.

─¿Pasa algo?

─Bueno, puede ser. ─comentó ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Él la miró con confusión. ─Oh, vamos Hakuryuu. Por tu cara seguro que te ha tocado Morgiana. ─masculló ella, con fastidio. No es que la chica le cayese mal, que era una gran amiga suya pero… que reaccionase así por ella… pues…

─¿Eh? Nunca he dicho que fuese Mor-

─¡No me lo nieges! ─gritó ella, levantándose y frunciendo el ceño, quedando frente a él. Encima, ¿Tenía el descaro de mentirle?

─¡Te digo la verdad! ─gritó el también, levantándose. ─¡No te diré quien es pero te aseguro que no es Morgian- ¡WUAHHHHH!

 **TUMP**

…Hakuryuu había resbalado con el agua al levantarse y se había caído…

─¿E-eh…?

… _ENCIMA_ de Rize, _TOCANDO_ partes que ni siquiera debía ni mirar.

─¿¡PE-PE-PE-PERO QUE HACES, HAKURYUU?! ─gritó la pelirroja, mientras que su cara se ponía del mismo tono que su pelo.

─¡LO-LO SIENTO, ME RESBALÉ CON EL AGUA Y-!

─¡Rize, Hakuryuu! ─la voz de un hombre los interrumpió, poniendo a Hakuryuu pálido como la cera, congelándolo. Ahora si que la había jodido. Escuchó como abrían la puerta de golpe. ─¿Cómo os va con el entrena-…?

─Pa-papá…

La cara del padre de Rize era todo un poema.

─¡Ki-Kiryl-dono, esto no es…! ─comenzó a decir Hakuryuu, retirándose rápidamente de encima de la chica. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. Estaba muerto.

─Hakuryuu… ─lo cortó el hombre, mientras que un aura asesina nivel dios lo envolvía. ─¿¡QUE MIERDA CREES QUE HACES CON MI HIJA?!

─¡KIRYL-DONO, ESPERE UN SEGUNDO! ¡NO ES-! ¡WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Definitivamente Ren Hakuryuu no llegaría vivo a la fiesta.

 **.0.0.0.**

 _\- Quedan 1 día y 2 horas para la fiesta –_

Eliza suspiró de cansancio y se tiró en el sofá. Buf, llevaba dos malditas horas limpiando y no parecía tener fin. Ya había dejado relucientes su habitación, el salón (sala de estar) y la cocina… aún le quedaban los baños y la habitación de sus padres.

El sonido de la melodía de su teléfono la sacó de su aturdimiento. Lo sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones, lo desbloqueó, apretó el botón de llamada y se lo colocó en la oreja.

─¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó. Sabía quien se encontraba detrás de la línea. Uno de sus mejores amigos.

─ _¡Hey Eli! Te llamaba para saber si quieres venirte al café de Sinbad. Estamos todos aquí._ ─dijo la voz. Era Alibaba. Eliza suspiró.

─Lo siento Alibaba, estoy ocupada.

─ _Ah, bueno. No pasa nada, ¡Si dentro de un rato estás libre puedes venirte! No creo que salgamos de aquí pronto._ ─comentó el rubio, con una carcajada. De fondo se oían varias voces con mucho ánimo.

─¿Cuánta gente hay allí, por dios? ─preguntó con diversión, aguantando la risa.

─ _Está Aladdin, Morgiana-chan, Ally, Kai… casi todos ¡Incluso está Kogyoku! Los únicos que faltan son Rize y Hakuryuu, que no me han cogido el teléfono. Supongo que Kiryl-san estará haciéndoles un entrenamiento intensivo._ ─dijo el chico. A la rubia le recorrió un sudor frío. Ah, los entrenamientos de ese hombre si que daban miedo… ─ _Ah, y tú y Judal. Él… ¿Está contigo?_

─¿Judal? No, ¿Por qué?

─ _Bueno, hace tiempo que no lo veo. Es raro._

─A-ahora que lo dices yo también… ─musitó con una gotita en la cabeza.

─ _¿Tú tampoco lo has visto? Um… tal vez le haya pasado algo._

─¡No digas esas cosas! Seguramente estará resfriado o algo… ─murmuró con preocupación. Escuchó la risa de Alibaba.

─ _¡Kai dice que si no le ves más, mejor! ¡Jajajajajaja!_

─Dile a Kai que sus celos se ven a kilómetros. ─bufó, con una venita palpitándole en la frente. De nuevo la risa del rubio.

─ _Tranquila, te ha escuchado. Bueno, te dejo que- ¡Oi Aladdin! ¡ALADDIN! ¡AJAJAJAJAJA!_

─Um… sí, será mejor que cuelgue ya. Que si no Morgiana-chan se pone celosa~

─ _¡JAJAJA! ¿¡EH?! ¿¡PE-PERO QUE DI-?! ¡O-OYE ALADDIN PARA YA JAJAJAJA!_

─¡Chao! ─se despidió ella, colgando. Es que eran únicos. Seguramente el niño estaría imitando a alguien o haciéndole cosquillas… quien sabe.

Suspiró y su cara cambió a una expresión de preocupación. ¿Qué le pasaría a Judal? No era normal que no estuviese dando por culo allí…

Se levantó con decisión, guardó la aspiradora que estaba usando y fue a su habitación. Se cambió de ropa a una más presentable y corrió a la entrada. Cogió su abrigo y las llaves de la casa y salió.

Era hora de hacerle una visita al peli-negro.

 **.0.0.0.**

Respiró hondo y se preparó para cualquier cosa. Estaba justo en frente del apartamento del chico.

Tocó el timbre.

Espero durante unos minutos, que le parecieron interminables. Tal vez no estaba en casa…

Era normal que la tu novia te visitase ¿no? Después de todo por algo era su novia. Hacía tiempo que habían empezado a salir, lo cual sería impactante para casi todo el mundo. Cuando se conocieron se odiaban. Bueno, ella le odiaba, él solo se metía con ella por divertimento. Pero en fin, como dicen algunos: ''del odio al amor solo hay un paso''.

Cuando estaba por irse, la puerta se abrió.

─ **¿Hm…?**

─Ah… hola, Judal. ─lo saludó ella, con una gotita en la cabeza. Tenía una pinta horrible. Con el pelo totalmente revuelto, la nariz roja y ojeras debajo de los ojos.

─…solo eres tú… ─murmuró él, haciendo que una venita palpitara en la frente de la chica.

─¿Có-cómo que ''solo'' yo? ─bufó la rubia, aguantando las ganas de estrangularle. Judal suspiró.

─¿Qué quieres?

─Verte. Hace tiempo que nadie te ve por ningún lado, ¿Qué te pas-? ─preguntó con preocupación, cuando el peli-negro… se cayó encima de ella. Le faltó un pelo para caerse al suelo, pero por suerte era fuerte.

─Uh…

─¿Ju-Judal? ─Se había desmayado. Le puso una mano en la frente. ¡Estaba ardiendo! Ahogo un grito y lo arrastró a dentro. ─C-con permiso…

Había estado muchas veces en la casa del peli-negro, así que sabía donde estaba su habitación. Fue allí y lo tumbó en la cama.

─¿Huh…?─musitó Judal, parpadeando. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ─Oh mierda… ¿Me he desmayado?

─Solo un momento, pero sí. ─suspiró Eliza. ─¿Por qué no me habías llamado? Podría haberte cuidado.

─Buena idea esa… me la apuntaré para la siguiente vez… ─dijo con burla, haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

─¡Ca-calla! No estás para bromas ahora mismo. ─bufó ella, yéndose. Cogió un trapo, lo mojó y lo estrujó.

─¿Por qué estás aquí? ─escuchó de preguntar a Judal. La rubia fue de nuevo a la habitación y le puso el trapo con cuidado en la frente.

─Alibaba me ha dicho que hace tiempo que no te veía. Así que… ─se cortó en medio de la frase, desviando la mirada a la pared, sonrojándose.

─¿Oh~? ¿Estabas preocupada por mí? Que mona. ─dijo con diversión.

─Calla de u-una maldita vez. ─bufó la chica. ─Duérmete. Iré a prepararte algo ¿Puedo usar tu cocina, no?

─Haz lo que te dé la gana… ─murmuró Judal, acomodándose y cerrando los ojos.

Después de un rato trasteando en la cocina del chico, consiguió hacer la sopa que venía en la receta que había buscado en Internet.

Volvió a la habitación, donde Judal ya había despertado.

─Toma. Te sentará bien. ─le dijo, ayudándole a sentarse y colocándole la bandeja en las piernas.

El chico observó el cuenco. ¿Desde hacía cuanto que nadie le preparaba algo? Ni lo sabía, después de todo, vivía solo.

─¿Cómo sé que es comestible? ─preguntó, señalando la sopa. Una venita comenzó a palpitar en la frente de la rubia, por enésima vez en el día.

─….eres horrible como persona. ¡Claro que es comestible!

─Bueno… dámelo tú~ ─ordenó, señalando su boca.

─¿¡EH?! ¡Estarás enfermo pero no eres manco! ─gritó ella, sonrojándose furiosamente. Judal la miró con diversión. Oh, dios santo, que fácil era hacerla sonrojar.

─Pero tengo que aprovechar, ya que hoy tengo enfermera particular~

─¡PÚDRETE!

Después de un rato discutiendo, al final Eliza le acabó dando la maldita sopa.

Cuando se la comió, la chica lavó el cuenco en el fregadero, volvió a de nuevo a la habitación y le dio la medicina para el resfriado, que le costó un mundo hacérsela tragar. Hay que decir que su sonrojo no había menguado en lo más mínimo.

─Será mejor que duermas, cuando despiertes seguro que te encuentras mejor. ─le dijo, apoyando los codos en el colchón, estando de rodillas en el suelo.

─Um… pero esta almohada es incómoda. ─protestó, frunciendo el ceño. Eliza suspiró con cansancio y se levantó.

─Espera que te-

─Ajá~

 **PUF**

Judal no tenía otra cosa que hacer que tirarla a la cama, a su lado y… abrazarla y usarla _a ella_ de almohada.

─¡JUDAL! ¡SUELTAME!

─No. Sin duda esta almohada es mejor… ─suspiró cerrando los ojos. Eliza intentó revolverse, pero el chico la tenía fuertemente agarrada.

'' _Tsk, para estar enfermo tiene mucha fuerza… aunque para agarrarme a mí no hace falta mucha…_ '' pensó, con una gotita en la cabeza.

Suspiró y le prestó atención al chico. Su respiración se había acompasado y parecía totalmente relajado. Se había dormido. Frunció el ceño y se rindió, no iba a despertarle a ese paso.

Optó por cerrar los ojos y dormir un ratito. Tenía que irse pronto para seguir con la limpieza…

 **.0.0.0.**

Estaba totalmente cómoda, abrazada a algo que era cálido y suave… se abrazó más a la cosa incógnita, estaba tan bien…

Abrió un ojo con pereza… y se encontró con la sonrisa burlona de Judal.

─¡WUAAAAAAAH!

 **TUMP**

Saltó como un gato de la cama y acabó en el suelo. El peli-negro la miró con una ceja alzada.

─¿Así es como das los buenos días, Eli? ─preguntó él, con burla. Parecía totalmente curado.

─¡Pe-pervertido!

─¿Yo? Pero si eras tú la que te pegabas más y más a mí. ─dijo él, haciéndose el ofendido. Eliza abrió la boca para responder con un insulto, pero entonces cayó en algo.

¿Había dicho ''buenos días''…?

─Judal… ¿Qu-qué hora es?

─¿Hm? Ah, creo que las 9 de la mañana o algo así…

─¿¡LAS NUEVE?! ¡OH MIERDA! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME HAS DESPERTADO?! ─gritó, sobresaltando al peli-negro.

─Porque estaba muy cómodo. Además, no te veías como si quisieses despertarte así que…─dijo él, quitándole importancia.

La rubia, en un ataque de desesperación, cogió el móvil que había dejado en lo alto de la mesa del peli-negro. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Rize y Ally.

Mierda.

─Judal, me tengo que ir. ─le dijo, poniéndose el abrigo.

─¿Ehhhh? ¿Ya? ─Eliza le fulminó con la mirada.

─Tengo que seguir preparando la fiesta. ¿Vendrás, no?

─Supongo. Tengo ya el regalo de Su tonteza preparado así que…

─Judal… sabes que no se puede decir ¿no? ─preguntó, mientras una gotita le resbalaba por la cabeza. Al muy idiota le había tocado Sinbad.

─Uy.

La chica suspiró y se encaminó a la puerta. Escuchó los pasos de su novio detrás de ella.

─Bueno, me voy. Espero que no te resfríes otra vez en lo que queda de año. ─le comentó con burla.

─Ja, ja. ─dijo, sarcástico. ─Sabes que aunque me encanté el frío puedo resfriarme. Y encima he perdido mi bufanda. ─suspiró. ─De todas formas da igual… sé que tengo a mi enfermera-chan para atenderme cuando lo necesite~ ─se burló, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojase.

─N-no lo haré más. Tienes que cu-cuidarte tu solo. ─bufó, cruzándose de brazos. Judal rió y le dio un beso rápido. ─A-adiós.

─Nos vemos~.

 **.0.0.0.**

 _\- Quedan 10 horas para la fiesta -_

Después de haber hecho una limpieza a velocidad de la luz, que le costó 2 horas de su valioso tiempo, llamó a Rize para que trajese los adornos que había conseguido.

La pelirroja no tardó en llegar con dos cajas de cartón en la mano. Se pusieron manos a la obra en seguida, decorando totalmente el salón y las demás habitaciones con algún detalle.

─¿Por qué has traído un árbol de navidad? ─preguntó Eliza con una gotita en la cabeza, sacando una de las ramas artificiales de una caja.

─Porque… Aún se dejan ¿No? ─preguntó, con normalidad. ─Además, así parece todo más…

─¿Navideño? Rize, navidad ya ha pasad-

─A callar, queda todo más bonito y ya está.

Al cabo de otras dos horas tenían todo el salón decorado. El árbol de navidad, con sus bolas de colores, cintas y lucecitas, además de la estrella en la copa, algunos lazos rojos por aquí y allá… incluso Rize colocó un muérdago sin que Eli se diese cuenta.

'' _Ya que lo decoramos decorémoslo_ _bien_ '' Pensó, sonrojándose. ¿Qué tal si por casualidad pasaba por allí con Hakuryuu? Se sonrojó y una nube de humo salió de sus orejas. La rubia la miraba con una gotita en la cabeza, a saber en que estaba pensando.

Terminaron y Rize salió pitando, con la escusa de ''tengo cosas que hacer''. Eliza no puso pegas, por lo menos la había ayudado.

Ahora tocaba traer la comida. Llamó a Ally en dos segundos… que de nuevo, la sorprendió.

─ _Um… se me ha olvidado decírselo, je, je…_ ─dijo la peli-negra desde el otro lado de la línea. A la rubia le faltó un pelo para romper el teléfono.

─Ally te juro que te voy a ma-

─ _¡Espera, espera! Aún estoy a tiempo. Le diré que lo haga, estaré allí digamos que… en tres horas, supongo._

─Sabes que la fiesta es a las nueve ¿no? ─le dijo entre dientes, aguantando su furia.

─ _¡SI, SI! No te preocupes, le meteré prisa a mi madre. ¡Ya ne! ¡OKAAAAA-SAAAAAAAAN!_ ─y colgó. Eliza suspiró y dejó que toda su furia se disipase.

─Supongo… que aprovecharé para ir a comprar el regalo.

 **.0.0.0.**

 _\- Quedan 15 minutos para la fiesta -_

Estaba todo perfecto, la casa decorada, el jardín también, la mesa puesta con la comida…

Eliza se había bañado hacía una hora y ya estaba completamente arreglada. El pelo lo llevaba sujeto en un moño, menos dos mechones que le caían sobre la clavícula. Se puso un vestido negro corto, bastante sencillo y… pasó un poco del maquillaje. Lo aborrecía.

Al poco rato, empezó a venir la gente. La casa se empezó a llenar poco a poco, y cuando estuvieron todos, empezaron a comer.

─¡Esto es un éxito! ─gritó Ally, levantando los brazos.

─Si me hubierais dicho que ayudara podría haberlo hecho… ─suspiró Kai. Este tenía el pelo castaño, los ojos color miel y era bastante moreno.

─Kai, no te iba a envolver en todo esto. Además, las culpables de todo son estas dos idiotas. ─dijo Eliza, señalando a sus dos amigas.

─¿Ehhhhhhhhhh~? ¿Por qué ¡hip! dices esho…? ─protestó Ally, con un vaso de vino en la mano. Todos la miraron con una gotita en la cabeza, haciéndola reír como una niña.

─Ally… será mejor que no tomes más vino. ─le dijo Sinbad, quitando la botella de su vista.

─¡Ñooooo~! ¡Yo quiero máaaaaaaas! ¡Sin eres muy malo! ─protestó, con lágrimitas en los ojos. El peli-morado la miró con una gotita en la cabeza, mientras que Ja'far lo miraba con intensidad, como diciéndole: ''Hazle algo y te mato''.

La cosa acabó con Sinbad en el suelo y Ally encima, pero no de una manera extraña, sino porque la peli-negra no se mantenía en pie.

─¡Wujuuu~! ¡Sin te quiero muuuuuuchoooooo~! ─canturreaba la chica, abrazándole.

─Y-ya, Ally…

─¡SINBAAAAAAAAD!

─Estos dos… cualquier día se van a hacer daño. ─suspiró Yamuraiha con una gotita en la cabeza, viendo como Ja'far parecía que echar fuego por la boca intentando separar a la chica de Sinbad.

─¡Oh, vamos Yam, no seas aguafiestas! ─dijo con alegría Sharrkan, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

─¿¡PE-PERO QUE HACES?!

─¡Vamos, vamos, no seas tímida~! ¡Jajajajaja! ─…el peli-blanco también se había pasado con el alcohol.

─¡QUITA! ─gritó la mujer, con un sonrojo enorme, dándole a Sharrkan el puñetazo de su vida, estampándolo contra la pared. Quedando inconsciente toda la noche.

─¡Eso es Yamuraiha-san! ¡Imponte! ─gritó Rize, alzando el puño.

─Rize-san… ¿Siempre eres así? ─preguntó Kogyoku, con una gotita en la cabeza.

─¿Eh? Puede.

─Titus-onii-chan ¿Qué están haciendo onii-san y onee-san? ─preguntó Marga, señalando a Ally y Sinbad. Titus palideció por unos momentos.

─¡TITUS! ¿¡Por qué has traído a Marga?! ─gritó Sphintus, escupiendo su bebida.

─Es que no podía dejarla sola…

─¿A quien se le ocurre traer a una niña pequeña a una fiesta? ─preguntó Eli, con una gotita en la cabeza.

─Aladdin ha venido. ─señaló Morgiana.

─¿¡EH?! ¡Mor-san, yo soy diferente!

─¡Eres un chibi! ¿Qué tiene eso de diferente? ─comentó Judal, con una carcajada.

Después de varias idioteces más, algunas por culpa del alcohol, hicieron el intercambio de regalos.

─¡Li-Li, toma, toma~! ─dijo Ally, entregándole su paquete. Se le había pasado un poco la borrachera pero…

─Ah, así que te toqué yo, eh. ─la peli-negra rió mientras Eli abría el regalo. Era un tomo de los mangas de One Punch Man, cosa que le encantaba a la rubia.

─¡OH GOD! ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRAAAACIAAAAAS! ─fangirleó la chica, asfixiando a Allysa en un abrazo.

─Ugh… ME… ASFI…XIO… Me reuniré en los cielos contigo, Itachi-sama… ─murmuró, con corazones en los ojos. Ally y su fanatismo por Naruto.

─¡ELI QUE LA MATAS! ─gritó alarmada Rize.

─¡AH! ¡UY, PERDON!

─¡Rize-san, muchas gracias! ─le agradeció Kogyoku, con una sonrisa. Le había regalado una pulsera de flores.

─Ah, de nada.

Kogyoku le había regalado un collar a Yamuraiha, esta le había regalado una camiseta a Aladdin y este una espada de plástico a Sharrkan, que seguía inconsciente. El regalo de Sharrkan, para sorpresa de todos, llevaba el nombre de su propietario, Spartos. A Spartos le tocó Hakuryuu… y así mucho más.

─Morgiana… ─la llamó Alibaba. Esta se giró, quedando en frente del mayor. ─Toma. ─dijo él, con una sonrisa. Le tendió un paquetito envuelto y la chica lo cogió.

─¿Para mí?

─Sí, da la casualidad que me tocaste tú. ─dijo con nerviosismo, llevándose una mano la nuca. La chica lo miró y lo abrió. Los ojos le brillaron.

─Alibaba-san, esto es…

─Me costó encontrar algo que me gustase. ─rió él.

Era un collar precioso. [N/A: Es el collar que le regala cuando se separan, cuando Aliababa se va a Reim, Aladdin a Magnostad y ella a buscar a los fanalis]

─¡Muchísimas gracias, Alibaba-san! ─dijo con emoción Morgiana. Alibaba se sonrojó y se rió.

─De nada.

 **FLASH**

─¡WUAH, MOMENTAZO ALIBABAXMORGIANA PARA LA POSTERIDAAAD~ ─gritó Ally, con una cámara en las manos.

─¡A-ALLY! ─gritó Alibaba, mientras que su cara se ponía del color del vino. Morgiana se giró, se agachó y se puso las manos en las mejillas, avergonzada.

─Madre mía… ─suspiró Rize, dándose una palmada en la frente.

─Rize-do… Rize. ─la llamó Hakuryuu, corrigiéndose al vuelo.

─¿Hm? ─dijo la pelirroja, girándose. Se encontró con el chico con un paquetito en las manos, tendiéndoselo. La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ─¿Eh…?

─¡E-espero que te guste! ─Rize lo miró, sorprendida, cogiendo el regalo.

─¿Era… yo?

─S-sí… por eso no podía decírtelo. ─explicó Hakuryuu, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

La pelirroja parpadeó con sorpresa, mientras abría el regalo.

─Hakuryuu…

─N-no sabía si te gustaban esas cosas así que si no te gusta puedo-

─No. Me encanta. ─lo cortó ella, dándose la vuelta. ─Son preciosos.

Eran unos pendientes. Ally escapó de sus múltiples perseguidores, la miró y gritó:

─¿¡RIZE?! ¿¡ESTÁS LLORANDO?!

─¿¡EH?! ─gritó Hakuryuu.

─¡N-NO, SOLO SE ME HA METIDO ALGO EN EL OJO! ─explicó ella, limpiándose las lágrimas. ─Muchas gracias Hakuryuu. ─le agradeció ella, con una gran sonrisa, mientras se ponía los pendientes, haciendo sonrojar al peli-azul.

─N-n-no es nada… ─murmuró, avergonzado. Lo que no se esperaba… era el beso en la mejilla que le iba a dar Rize. El chico se quedó paralizado, más rojo que un tomate, mientras que la pelirroja se iba con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, canturreando.

Eliza los miraba desde una esquina, con una gotita en la cabeza.

─Vaya par de tórtolitos… ─susurró, con una pequeña sonrisa. De repente, alguien le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

─¿Quiénes son tortolitos? ─preguntó con burla Judal. La chica se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

─Na-nadie. ─bufó. Se quedaron así, en silencio. ─Judal.

─¿Hm?

─To-toma. ─dijo Eliza, dándole su regalo. Este parpadeó y sonrió.

─Ahhh~ Así que me regalabas a mí eh, enfermera-chan. ─rió el chico, mientras la otra fruncía el ceño, sonrojándose.

─Cállate y ábrelo. ─bufó, dandole el regalo. Este volvió a mirarla con diversión mientras lo cogía. Lo abrió y… Eliza lo miró con una sonrisa de superioridad. ─Como decías que se te había perdido la tuya…

Le había regalado una bufanda.

El chico la miró con sorpresa, parpadeando.

─¿Qu-qué? No me mires así… es raro. ─murmuró la rubia. Judal sonrió y la abrazó.

─¿He hecho que te preocupes de nuevo por mí, enfermera-chan? ─preguntó, burlándose.

─¡UGH, CALLATE! ─gritó, haciéndole reír.

─Bueno, pues mi regalo para ti será… ─susurró, acercándose a ella.

─Ju-Judal no… ─la cortó con un beso. El peli-negro puso sus manos en su cintura y ella, aunque al principio se había quedado congelada, le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

─Feliz año nuevo, enfermera-chan~ ─dijo él en un susurro, cuando se separaron.

─Fe-feliz año nuevo, Judal.

Fue entonces que el reloj dio las 12.

─¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ─gritaron todos, con alegría.

Había sido un año de locos…

* * *

Y bueno, esto es lo que ha salido :V No sabía si subirlo hoy o mañana así que... mah lo subí hoy xP El año de Evangelion se acaba

Espero que os haya gustado, si es así dejadme un review con vuestra opinión. Un review me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo :). No sean muy malos u.u

Si es la primera vez que lees uno de mis fics, te invito a leer Eli no bouken, donde las protagonistas son mis tres loquitas ocs, siguiendo la línea del anime y, dentro de poco, del manga ;)

Referencias: Itachi Uchiha (Naruto).

¡Feliz año nuevo! (¡Aunque aún no sea 2016 :D!)

- _Blue_


End file.
